


Иногда Артуру бывает страшно

by Danita



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merlin BBC canon-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danita/pseuds/Danita
Summary: Иногда у Артура захватывает дух от чужой силы, от силы Мерлина.От своей собственной власти над этой силой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> канон АУ, G, 101 сл.

_Песни не исправлены, дни не сочтены._  
_Перепутье травами свило сны._  
_Канцлер Ги_Разными дорогами_  
  
Иногда Артуру бывает страшно.  
Он понимает: помощи ждать неоткуда. У Камелота есть только Камелот.  
Но он забывает, что у самого Артура есть Мерлин.  
Похудевший, нечесаный и осунувшийся.  
Но, как и прежде, готовый умереть за него.  
И надо признать, что периодически это у него почти получается.  
  
Однажды, тогда еще просто слуга сказал ему: "У тебя все еще есть я".  
Не соврал.  
  
Иногда у Артура захватывает дух от чужой силы, от силы Мерлина.  
От своей собственной власти над этой силой.  
  
Поэтому молодой король не опускает рУки - не только из-за того, что нельзя подвести народ, город, рыцарей. Ему нельзя не оправдать веру Мерлина.

**Author's Note:**

> апрель 2011.


End file.
